


Infinite as the Universe

by flightoftheseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Depowered Jack Kline, Ducks, Episode: s14e02 Gods and Monsters, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Castiel takes Jack to the park to help take his mind off hunting for awhile.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Infinite as the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to post this for awhile - pure fluff because I think that's what we all need right now.
> 
> This most likely would take place after Jack visits his grandparents in 14.02 but before 14.03 when he begins to get sick.
> 
> I saw a post about a condition (ironically called angel wing) which happens when you feed ducks too much bread and then *boom* this idea sprung to mind! 
> 
> [This is page I used for reference on what to feed ducks 🐤🦆](https://www.thespruce.com/what-to-feed-ducks-386584)
> 
> The title is taken from  
>  **[Son by Sleeping at Last](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sleepingatlast/sun.html)  
> **  
> 

Castiel had said they should go to the park today, given that they were currently between hunts at the moment it made sense. Plus, Jack found he actually liked the park - he hadn't been able to leave the Bunker very often since Michael had left. 

Jack tilted his head as he sat down on the wooden bench in the park - as he waited for Cas to return with ice cream. But he waited to distract himself and there was so much to look at. 

There was so much colour like the blues of the sky and pond. The various greens of the trees and leaves that were brighter in the sunlight. He liked the bunker most days, but he never got to enjoy anything like this. 

It smelled different too. Jack has never really noticed, it was so interesting and new. The smell of the flowers was something he’d never experienced before. 

They still had to find him and Jack felt guilty for not having his powers but today he could enjoy the beauty of the park. 

Jack sat content and watched as people walked by enjoying their days, some listened to music, some were jogging or running. He just smiled, seeing everyone so happy.

Jack's eyes were drawn to the lake. The waves rippling was relaxing and calming. Ducks swimming along with the gentle current. Jack couldn't help but stare at the mother duck and her ducklings as lead them downstream. 

Castiel returning with two ice creams in his hands. Jack beamed as his father offered him one with a soft smile. 

"Thank you!" 

“You’re welcome, Jack,” Castiel smiled - it was a rare sight - his father rarely smiled - Jack couldn't help but smile too. 

Jack stared back at the pond, “Could we feed the ducks?" 

Castiel looked at the pond for a moment, as he ate his ice cream. Jack knew that his father didn't like the taste of food. Even Jack himself had a hard time with anything that wasn't super sweet without his powers. 

The ice cream was perfect Jack ate him so quickly that Castiel chuckled softly. The ducklings and their mother circled close to where they were sitting. 

Jack looked at his father slightly sad, “We don’t have anything to feed them with,” The Nephil's shoulders slumped.

Castiel finished his ice cream, “There’s a store nearby, I’m sure we can find something,” Jack smiled brightly. 

They walked from the park to the grocery store nearby. He began searching through on what to feed ducks. Jack really hopes they were there when they got back. Jack listed off all the things they could eat and Castiel got a basket and grinned as he began to put each item Jack suggested into the basket.

After they paid for their things and left Jack held the bag of things excitingly in his hands. 

They returned to the park, while they had been shopping the sun peaked out from the clouds and now the park was even more beautiful. 

Jack crouched near the edge of the lake and spotted the family of ducks again. He didn't want to scare them. 

The mother duck swam over first and then once the duckling saw it was okay they followed her.

Jack opened the bag of peas carefully and began to toss them gently. He smiled and looked at his father, the ducklings peeped and began to swim quickly towards his hand and Jack beams in excitement. The ducklings ate all the seeds from his hand and Jack couldn't stop smiling. They all looked so fuzzy and soft, their feathers were sticking out. They were sticking out in all directions and Jack giggled.

“Look Cas! They’re eating them!” Jack said, Castiel grinned and offered peas to them and the mother duck began to swim closer and nibbled at the peas that threw. 

Jack wished he could be one of the ducklings, diving beneath the water of the lake, it looked so much fun. 

The mother duck waddled close to the edge of the pond. She was darker in colour and not as fluffy as the ducklings. Jack stilled afraid if he moved he would startle her away she seemed much more timid and excitable than her ducklings. 

Jack threw more peas. He even tried some carrots as well as grapes - which they loved and flapped their tiny wings. 

Jack giggled and smiled. He couldn't stop staring at his fuzzy new friends. One of the ducklings was extra fluffy and seemed to be swimming all by itself. Their siblings seemed to have eaten all the food Jack had been throwing.

Jack followed it along the side of the pond. It peeped loudly and flapped its wings and splashed. Jack gently threw more seeds. The duckling seemed so delighted before rejoining its family. 

Jack waved goodbye as they left down the lake and turned to Castiel with a toothy grin. 

"They ate everything!" He said. Castiel smiled. He seemed to do that more these days. Since they started hunting he was happier. His grace had dimmed slightly but it was a much brighter blue than it used to be. 

"Ready to go Jack?" Castiel said. His hands in his coat pockets. Jack nodded - he couldn't stop grinning. 

He jogged a bit to catch up with Castiel before he waved goodbye to the little ducklings and their mama one last time. He was going to miss them.

As they walked back to the car Jack thought about his mother saying the world was a dangerous place and he had to grow up quickly.  
But now he knew it wasn't all that dangerous. 

There were good things about it too.


End file.
